


There is Life After All Else Fails

by xiuixing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuixing/pseuds/xiuixing
Summary: MC (Ji-Yeon Kim), MC2 (Chaeyoung Lee), MC3 (Il-Seong Choi), MC4 (Sooyoung Choi), and MC5 (Mi-Sook Park) stayed with the RFA after everything that happened the first week they joined. They stayed, and they'd always stay. They always told each other that they'd never leave, and stay they will. It's a bumpy path out there, but they never once regretted joining the RFA, not once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have recreated the names, and since I am not Korean myself, I hope that these names make sense;;   
> Please tell me if they aren't correct in any way, and thank you to the person who brought the names to my attention in the first place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N--Each Chapter has a different scenario for the couples (not Zen and Jumin, they’re comedic sorry) and each of the OCs are actually the MCs, One is just a guy and they all have names for sake of the story

707 joined the chatroom

MC: Hey, Saeyoung!  
707: Hey, Ji-Yeon!

Zen joined the chatroom  
Jumin Han joined the chatroom

Zen: oh god, the trust fund kid is here  
Jumin Han: -_-  
MC: Jumin! Zen! Hey!  
707: don’t ignore me ^^;;  
MC: of course not^^

MC2 joined the chatroom

MC2: it must be a party here ^^;; so many people;;  
MC: it’s fine, it’s actually funny when Zen and Jumin join  
707: That’s how it always is Ji-Yeon;;  
MC: I know!  
MC2: how many people are in the chatroom?  
707: Well  
707: Zen  
707: Jumin  
707: Ji-Yeon Kim  
707: Chaeyoung Lee  
707: Me

Yoosung joined the chatroom

Zen: and Yoosung  
707: OH yeah, and him  
Yoosung: what’s going on;;  
Jumin Han: nothing that’s of any importance  
Yoosung: Okay then…

MC3 joined the chatroom

MC3: what the hell is this mess  
MC: nothing;;  
MC3: that’s not very convincing Ji-Yeon  
MC2: IT DOESNT HAVE TO BE CONVINCING  
MC2: that is all

MC2 left the chatroom  
MC4 joined the chatroom

MC3: well damn  
MC: exactly  
Zen: the friends are all deciding to join today;;  
Zen: this means I should send a selfie ^^  
MC: no  
707: seconded  
MC3: I’d rather you not;;  
MC4: I can’t even with this chatroom anymore  
Yoosung: Zen no  
Jumin: I don’t think that is the correct course of action Zen

MC4 left the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang joined the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: Il-Seong, are you ready to leave yet?  
MC3: crap, no  
Jaehee Kang: Well hurry up, there’s no need to be late again today  
MC3: Roger that

MC3 left the chatroom  
Saeran joined the chatroom

Saeran: what happened here  
MC4: I don’t know…  
Saeran: now’s the perfect time to meet up then, come on  
MC4: okay see ya in a few seconds

Saeran left the chatroom  
MC4 left the chatroom

707: everyone is leaving us MC  
MC: i don’t think that’s the case here Saeyoung;;  
707: Oooo I have an idea.  
Jumin: you can’t touch Elizabeth the 3rd  
707: and there goes my idea  
MC: Saeyoung, let’s just go out on a date or something that way you have something to do :)  
707: Okay!

707 left the chatroom  
MC left the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: I’m going to check on Matthew;;  
Zen: Have fun Jaehee!  
Jumin Han: have a nice time  
Jaehee Kang: I’ll be on my way then 

Jaehee Kang left the chatroom

Zen: it’s just you and me Jumin

Jumin Han left the chatroom

Zen: rude

Zen left the chatroom

Yoosung: what about me;;

Yoosung left the chatroom  
V joined the chatroom

V: seems as though everyone left  
V: oh well  
V: I wanted to let everyone know that the party will be at the end of the next week  
V: we’ve gained a few members  
V: I believe we should give them a chance to get used to the way everything is run  
V: MC2, Chaeyoung Lee  
V: MC3, Il-Seong Park  
V: MC4, Sooyoung Choi  
V: MC5, Mi-Sook Park  
V: and MC, Ji-Yeon Kim, deserves a break  
V: I hope you all like this decision  
V: Goodbye, I’ll be on a business trip again, but I will try and be active to help with preparations.

V left the chatroom


	2. Chapter 2

Ji-Yeon exited the chatroom and looked around the room for Saeyoung. She thought that he was there, but she supposed she could’ve been wrong. She told herself that she’d find him soon enough, and then she decided to leave their shared room. On her way out, she ran into Sooyoung. “Hey, Sooyoung!”  
“Oh, Ji-Yeon, it’s you,” Sooyoung said in a rushed voice.  
“Looking for someone?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Saeran?” Sooyoung blushed and Ji-Yeon knew that was who she was looking for, “Alright. I’ll help. After all, I’m looking for Saeyoung too!” Ji-Yeon dragged Sooyoung along with her and started the tedious search for the twins. They weren't in either of the bedrooms, they weren't in the main room, and they weren't in obvious locations. Upon further inspection of the house, which was basically a bunker, they found the boys hidden away in the kitchen. Neither of the girls knew what was going on, so they went to the kitchen to investigate.  
Saeyoung and Saeran were in the kitchen trying to surprise their loved one by cooking breakfast. It was taking them a long time for them to successfully cook something, but they wanted to do it. They wanted to do it for Ji-Yeon and Sooyoung. They didn’t expect them to get up early to look for them, so Saeyoung and Saeran thought that just disappearing would be the best course of action.  
“The chatroom was pretty all over the place today, wasn’t it, Saeyoung?” Saeyoung jumped when he heard Ji-Yeon behind him.  
“Oh yeah, I guess it was!” Saeyoung went right back to cooking, “Oh,Ji-Yeon, it’s one of the first times you and all of your friends entered the chatroom together.”  
“I guess so, huh, Saeyoung?”  
“Yeah!” Ji-Yeon nuzzled her head onto Saeyoung’s shoulder, “I smell pancakes by the way.”  
“Damn it, Saeyoung, she ruined the surprise!” Saeran yelled as soon as he heard Ji-Yeon say that she smelled the pancakes.  
“Nice guess!” Sooyoung screamed as she ran over to Ji-Yeon for a high five.  
“Fine. Fine, you caught us. We’re making you guys food.” Saeyoung said reluctantly, “But we might have to leave the house and go to a pancake house or something.”  
“Sooyoung. Ji-Yeon, go get your phones. We’re leaving the house.” Saeran said as he left the room in search of his own phone. Both girls headed upstairs leaving Saeyoung to clean up all by himself. 

MC joined the chatroom

MC: We get to eat pancakes today!  
MC4: I’m normally not willing to come to the madness that is this chatroom, but Ji-Yeon is right. We get pancakes ^^

Saeran joined the chatroom

Saeran: Okay, come on girls. If we’re gonna go, we’ll have to go now

Saeran left the chatroom

MC: Oh god he’s right  
MC4: bye

MC4 left the chatroom

MC: right back at ya

MC left the chatroom

“Ji-Yeon?”  
“Coming!” Ji-Yeon ran to meet the boys and Sooyoung in the garage.  
“Alright. She’s here. Let’s go!” Sooyoung excitedly yelled.  
“Pancakes!” Ji-Yeon and Sooyoung yelled together. As they began to sing a song about pancakes and how much they loved pancakes, Saeran and Saeyoung blushed and looked out of the windshield. The twins being happily in front, and the girls singing and yelling in the back made it easier for the twins to talk about pressing issues.  
“Saeran?”  
“Yeah, Saeyoung?”  
“How did we end up with the cute ones?”  
“Don’t even ask, I don’t know.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Il-Seong?”  
“I’m coming, Jaehee!” Il-Seong was running late yet again.  
“Well hurry up then, I’ll be waiting outside for you.”  
“Agh, don’t do that!” Il-Seong was next to Jaehee in a matter of seconds after she said that.  
“Wow, Il-Seong.”  
“What? I can’t let you go everywhere by yourself! It is the first time we’ve both been off work in a while!” Jaehee smiled at Il-Seong, and Il-Seong grabbed her hand to take her out for some coffee.  
“How’s Christmas day been for you Il-Seong?”  
“Jaehee, I’ve seen you all day,” Il-Seong deadpanned, “But it’s been fun. I’ve been able to spend the day with you, even while you had to work.”  
“You care a lot, Il-Seong--”  
“Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I care for you?” Il-Seong asked as he looked at all of the signs that they passed.  
“I don’t know, you just care a lot. I don’t think that’s a bad thing, really.”  
Il-Seong muttered, “Found the damn store, yes,” then he said, “Sorry, I’m glad I’m not overbearing because I care so much.”  
“Of course not,” Jaehee squeezed his hand, “It’s comforting, really.”  
“Ah, I’m glad,” Il-Seong gave her his best smile and dragged her into the small coffee shop that he found on his way to work one day. The small shop reminded him of Jaehee in an abstract way he wasn’t sure he could describe. When Jaehee asked him that same question, he simply replied that he got a sweet vibe from the shop and it reminded him of her. Il-Seong loved to listen to her talk about coffee with such a passion. There were times when he wanted her to start a coffee shop of her own, but at the same time, he didn’t want her to get hurt in the process of resigning from Jumin. He didn’t mind if she talked about Zen, or if she talked about anything. He just loved to see her and listen to her. He loved how excited she got over the slightest of things when it came to her interests. He loved her, and it was painfully obvious.  
It was a blessing for him when he found out that Jaehee liked him. It was on a night like Christmas that they got together. It wasn’t quite Christmas, but it was frigid, and they stopped of in a coffee shop to warm up. Il-Seong had asked her to be his girlfriend pretty quickly during that stop. Everything had gone well for him that night.  
Il-Seong was a very romantic person, and that was one of the things that Jaehee liked about Il-Seong. Of course, she thought it was a plus that he could deal with her schedule changes and support everything she did. They were just a great couple in general. There was love, support, loyalty, and everything a growing relationship needed. They had it all in the eyes of others, but they knew there would be bumps along the road. They knew there would be things to fix. It was only a matter of knowing when and how to fix them. 

MC3 joined the chatroom

MC3: Out having coffee with Jaehee ^^  
MC3: It’s fun to hang out with her like this  
MC3: I’m glad she didn’t have much work today  
MC3: I know I don’t say this, but Jumin, thank you for not giving Jaehee a ton of work on Christmas  
MC3: It’s a blessing

Jumin Han joined the chatroom

Jumin Han: You’re welcome  
MC3: I -_-  
Jumin Han: you what?  
MC3: nothing…^^;;  
Jumin Han: ^^  
MC3: I’m just gonna

MC3 left the chatroom

Jumin Han: well then  
Jumin Han: I’ll leave too then

Jumin Han left the chatroom  
MC3 joined the chatroom

MC3: Thank God  
MC3: I got a cute photo of Jaehee and myself.  
MC3: It looks great  
MC3: I’m gonna leave it here

“Il-Seong, what are you doing?”  
“Sending a photo to the chatroom.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re cute.”  
Jaehee blushed, “Why?”  
“Because,” Il-Seong pretended to think, “you’re you.” Jaehee blushed and told him to get out of the chatroom.

MC3: Bye~ 

MC3 left the chatroom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yoosung, how much longer till we’re home?” Chaeyoung asked.  
“Ah, I don’t know. We still have to grab a few things considering we should make a Christmas meal.”  
Chaeyoung was less than pleased, “It’s cold, wet, and disgusting outside--”  
“Actually, Il-Seong and Jaehee are out in the cold right now, and they’re having a great time.”  
“Well,” Chaeyoung stumbled over her words, “I don’t wanna be outside.”  
“We’re in a grocery store--”  
“I knew that!”

MC2 joined the chatroom

MC2: I wanna go home…  
MC2: i wanna play games  
MC2: maybe even chat online…

Yoosung joined the chatroom

MC2: HOWD YOU FIND ME  
Yoosung: You’re right next to me…?  
MC2: IVE BEEN COMPROMISED  
Yoosung: what???

MC2 left the chatroom

Yoosung: what-  
Yoosung: I have to find her now…  
Yoosung: Let’s plan a meetup! It’ll be fun, it just has to be inside;;;;  
Yoosung: Chaeyoung doesn’t like the cold very much…

Yoosung left the chatroom

“Chaeyoung, wait up!”  
“No!”  
“Come on! We were almost done too,” Yoosung said as he walked after Chaeyoung. He knew she wouldn’t go outside because of the cold.  
“Why does it have to be so cold!”  
“I don’t know, but as long as I have you, everything is warm to me,” Yoosung said as he hugged Chaeyoung from behind.  
“Why are you so cheesy today?”  
“Because,” Yoosung said, “it’s Christmas!”  
“That’s not an excuse. Can we go home yet though?”  
Yoosung paused for a moment then he said, “Oh, uh, a few more things, then we can leave and you can play games?”  
“Fine, but I still don’t want to be here.” Chaeyoung said with a bitter expression.  
“You have to leave the house sometimes, ya know?” Yoosung kissed the top of her head and dragged her back into the store.  
“I don’t like it.”  
“You’re lucky we’re both college students, wow.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It means that you don’t have to work all the time, but I’m gonna be graduating sooner or later and I’ll be in and out a lot more. You’ll need to do it too, ya know?” Yoosung told Chaeyoung.  
“I know things aren’t always easy, but let me sit and do nothing for at least a little bit longer?”  
“Ya know what, if you help me out here and at home, then maybe.”  
“Wait, really?” Once Yoosung nodded, Chaeyoung knew he was serious, “Oh my God, of course I’ll help now!”  
As Chaeyoung ran off to go get the last few things they needed, Yoosung muttered to himself, “She’s so easy to convince.”

Yoosung joined the chatroom

Zen: look, I know you want to have Elizabeth the 3rd come to the party, but I don’t  
Jumin Han: Hello Yoosung  
Yoosung: oh, hi Jumin!  
Yoosung: hi to you too Zen  
Zen: ^^ Now tell Jumin he can’t bring his cat to the RFA parties;;  
Yoosung: Jumin-  
Jumin Han: You said you wanted to meet everyone?  
Yoosung: Oh yeah! I totally forgot lololol  
Zen: How do you forget;;;  
Yoosung: Chaeyoung tried to run home again;;  
Zen: does she really hate being outside that much?  
Yoosung: It’s the cold

707 joined the chatroom

707: a meetup???  
707: sounds fun, when?  
Yoosung: oh, Saeyoung! Hi!  
Yoosung: I was hoping before the party  
Yoosung: After all, we still need to see Ji-Yeon’s friends  
Yoosung: Ya know, the ones everyone needs to meet  
Yoosung: obviously I’ve met my girlfriend;;;  
Jumin Han: That sounds like a great idea

MC joined the chatroom

MC: Saeyoung…  
MC: why are you here?  
MC: and Yoosung, Chaeyoung is looking for you  
Yoosung: Gotta go ^^;;;

Yoosung left the chatroom

“Chaeyoung?”  
”Over here!” Yoosung followed the song of her voice.  
“Oh, you’re done already?”  
“Yep! I figured that the quicker I finished, the faster we could leave!”  
“Good plan on your part, wow.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jihyun, where are you going on Christmas?”  
“Out,” Jihyun answered as he looked at the other side of the kitchen table they were seated at, “I’ll be gone for a few days, Mi-Sook.”  
“But it’s Christmas, and when you leave I’ll have no one to spend it with. You’re literally my only friend.” Mi-Sook said with a sad tone. She hated being alone on her favorite holiday. She hated it, but if it was hard for her friend to stay because of the memories he shared with Rika, she could accept that.  
“I know, I know.”  
“Don't forget to at least try and talk to me while you're gone.”  
“I'll try to keep finding a signal, I'm not going that far away.”  
“Still, it's lonely when there's no one I'm close with here.”  
“What about Ji-Yeon?”  
“She's close with Saeyoung, and all of the others. She's been too busy.”  
“I'm sure your phone would say a different story.”  
Mi-Sook stammered over her next few words, “We don't talk much anymore.”  
“You blame your career?”  
“Can't I just blame their careers?”  
“How do their careers stop them from anything?”  
“Well, Ji-Yeon--”  
“Works with Saeyoung.”  
“Chaeyoung--”  
“Is a student getting her engineering degree.”  
“Il-Seong--”  
“Has a respectable job, and works in an office. Much like Jaehee, he is an assistant of sorts.”  
“Sooyoung--”  
“Lives with Saeyoung and Saeran. Saeran and her are finding jobs they'd like to do. Not everyone is busy, you'll see.”  
“What do you mean?” Mi-Sook asked as Jihyun got up to grab his things for his business trip.  
“Well, they're all in the chatrooms, and I'm sure you've noticed that by now?” Mi-Sook looked around the room, “Of course, you'll ignore me now, but do know that I notice things for you a lot. I'm not usually a text away, but two texts might work.”  
Mi-Sook gave him a weird look as he left the apartment they shared. They had been friends for as long as they could remember. Both of them had been devastated when Rika died, and they sought comfort from each other. They were each other's pillar of hope. Mi-Sook didn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each part of the chapter happens around the same time ^^


	3. Chapter 3

MC joined the chatroom

707: All I’m saying is that we should be allowed to visit~  
Jumin Han: Not if you’re only after my cat  
Zen: Take the fluffball Saeyoung  
Zen: take it  
Jumin Han: Zen, no.   
Jumin Han: This isn’t your cat  
Zen: Too bad.  
707: Am I free to take the cat, Ji-Yeon?

MC left the chatroom  
MC2 joined the chatroom

MC2: IM FREE  
707: Ji-Yeon’s gone, hold on

707 left the chatroom  
MC joined the chatroom

MC2: okay bye then.  
MC2: LIKE I SAID IM FREE  
Zen: How are you free…?  
Jumin Han: Are you home or somewhere similar?  
MC2: I was finally able to go home   
MC2: I missed my video games  
MC: Jumin  
MC: Keep your cat

MC left the chatroom

“Saeyoung, we don’t go around and ask our friends if we can have their cat!”  
“Sure I can,” Saeyoung basically sang, “Jumin knows I can’t get to her--”  
“Yeah, that’s not what I heard from Zen.”  
“Zen doesn’t know what he’s saying--”  
“No, honey, Zen knows exactly what he’s saying since he has to live with that cat.”  
“Look, Ji-Yeon dear, I don’t see how that pertains to me asking if I can take Elly.”  
“Zen is allergic to cats, is he not?” Ji-Yeon said in a slightly irritated voice.  
“Oh, yeah, he is,” Ji-Yeon waited for a moment longer, “Oh, he is!”  
“Yeah, so Zen doesn’t want the cat but he has to live with her,” Saeyoung nodded, “Basically, Saeyoung, you can’t have the cat.”  
“Wait a second, that had nothing to do with Zen’s allergy.”  
“Exactly,” Ji-Yeon started to leave the room, “I’m gonna go to our room.” Once she was practically outside of the room she turned around, “Oh, and thanks for the pancakes earlier. It was a great Christmas present.”  
Saeyoung was practically melting when Saeran found him lying on the ground. “Why the hell are you on the ground?”  
“Ji-Yeon thanked me for her Christmas present.” Saeyoung said with a star struck expression.  
“Why--what’s the point in asking--up you go,” Saeran picked up Saeyoung by the arm and shoved him onto the couch that he was just feet in front of, “You couldn’t have landed on the couch?”  
Saeyoung shook his head.  
“Of course not. Of course.”  
“Did you know that she means the world to me?”  
“Saeyoung, I’m well aware.”  
“I’m sure you feel the same as Sooyoung.”  
“I’m sure I do too. Now get some rest. I’m sure you should sleep before I find a way to shove you in your room,” Saeyoung gave him a questioning look, “You either sleep on the couch or you go to your room. You look tired. We’ve been out all day, and it’s like nine o’clock, so go sleep.”  
“I’ll take the couch--”  
“Whatever.” Saeran walked off towards his own room, but he stopped once he got to the door frame, “Make sure you actually sleep. I don’t care if you’ve supposedly messed up your sleep schedule. If I can sleep, so can you.” Then Saeran walked out to head to bed.   
Saeyoung supposed Saeran was right and he silently headed to his own bedroom. When he opened the door he noticed that Ji-Yeon was in the chatroom, so he silently shut the door and leaned against it. Then he opened up the chatroom.

707 joined the chatroom

MC3: It was amazing! Jaehee adored the little coffee shop we went to for Christmas!  
MC: That’s great Il-Seung!  
MC: I’m glad you two could work something into those busy schedules you have!  
MC3: I was thankful that Jumin was off work. It allowed Jaehee to stay home  
MC3: if only by a miracle -_-  
MC3: How was Christmas?  
MC: It was absolutely perfect! We went out for pancakes and we had so much fun the whole day.  
MC: It’s days like this that make life my favorite thing

707 left the chatroom

Saeyoung opened the door and walked up to Ji-Yeon’s side of the bed. Once he got there he leaned down and kissed her forehead, told her to get off her phone, and to go to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Saeran, thanks for today.” Saeran looked around and saw his girlfriend sitting in their bed waiting for him to turn off the lights and go to sleep. “You’ve checked on Saeyoung, and I heard him walk all the way from the living room to the bedrooms. Don’t worry.”  
“I’m not worried.”  
“You’re worried admit it.”  
“I am not worried, Sooyoung.”  
“Oh you totally are.”  
“Fine, but I’ll let it slide that you know this once.” Sooyoung did a short little victory dance and got up to drag her tired boyfriend to bed.  
“You only go to sleep when I do, why is that?”  
“You have a normal sleep schedule?”  
“Protection? Regular sleep schedule? Other stuff?”  
“Why am I being questioned?”  
“Because!”  
“I’m gonna sleep. Night.” Saeran laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt Sooyoung climb in after him and she curled up next to him, so he wrapped his arms around her and mumbled, “This is why I go to sleep when you do.” Then he fell asleep. Sooyoung wondered what meant for a few minutes and then quickly realized that he meant he could only sleep with her at his side. She fell asleep perfectly content. She fell asleep with no regrets of that day and she loved it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jaehee?”  
“Yes, Il-Seong?”  
“How’d I do this Christmas?” Il-Seong was so curious. He hoped he didn’t mess up.  
“Where’d that come from, Il-Seong?”  
“I-I don’t know, I just wanted to make today a great day.” Il-Seong hid his face in his hands. He hoped he hadn’t messed up.  
Jaehee gently moved his hands away from his face, “Today was great. I wouldn’t trade it for the world. You doing this was the sweetest thing ever. My Christmas was a blessing, especially since it was spent with you.”  
“Those are my lines, Jaehee!” A dust of a blush spread across Il-Seong face.  
Jaehee laughed, “I know it is.” Il-Seong loved to hear Jaehee laugh. She hadn’t laughed much when she had to work on a lot of projects for Jumin.  
“You should laugh more, Jaehee,” Then thinking about what he said he followed that up with, “Oh my God, Jaehee I’m so sor--”  
“No, no, it’s okay, Il-seong. I know what you mean. I’ll let you in on a secret. I’m going to quit working at C&R.”  
“That’s goo--wait, what? You’re quitting?”  
“I want to work on my own coffee shop, Il-Seong.”  
Il-Seong smiled, “That’s my girl. I’ll support you! Who knows, maybe I’ll work there with you.”  
Jaehee’s face brightened, “Will you?”  
“Of course I will!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yoosung? I’m sorry I overreacted at the store.”  
“Chaeyoung, it’s fine.”  
“But--”  
“Chaeyoung.”  
“What?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“But--”  
“Stop, you do it every time. Don’t worry.”  
Yoosung had a caring look on his face, but Chaeyoung was still worried. “You sure?”  
“Yes,” Yoosung cupped his hands on Chaeyoung’s cheeks, “I’m sure.”   
Chaeyoung placed one of her own hands on Yoosung’s cheek. “Okay.” Then reached up and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Yoosung leaned down a bit to kiss her more.   
“It’s been a long day, let’s go to sleep.” Chaeyoung nodded and followed Yoosung to their room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was an understatement to say that Mi-Sook was bored. Her best friend was out of town for the week. Her friends all had significant others that they could hang out with, but what could she do? She decided that she’d answer the emails from some of the party guests. She knew no one else would touch them, so she logged onto the email account that she and her friends shared just for this purpose. There were quite a few untouched ones, but that was great for Mi-Sook. She could answer emails all day if she could. She’d spend all day on the internet given the chance.   
Not that she ever had the chance since Jihyun wouldn’t normally let her sit on her chair and mess with the computer all day.   
Sometimes Mi-Sook just needed a break from everyone for a while, but she hated feeling ignored or forgotten. She was glad she knew all of her friends, but she missed them constantly. She hoped they’d notice her in the chat rooms more and more as the days went by.


End file.
